pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Knight of White Fire
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Kate.moon (Talk) 14:45, January 28, 2011 Do you want to join a Pokemon Team? Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 22:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi Knight of White Fire! Want to be Friends? User:Amyroselove Your Right! User:Amyroselove Sceptile (I have a level 100 Sceptile named Al),Vaporeon, Ninetales, Mewtwo, Darkrai, and Zoroark. maybe. what six pokemon would you have? User:Amyroselove I like your team! whats your Favorite pokemon game? User:Amyroselove I'd have to say Sapphire I don't know but I like that game a lot! it was my first pokemon game but before I had a Pokemon game my sister let me play her Pokemon Crystal. and I like Pokemon Diamond. I'm going to to get SoulSilver soon I hope. But I want to get Pokemon Black. User:Amyroselove I want Pokemon Black for Reshiram! and that its got more City. User:Amyroselove Oh do you have Pokemon Battle Revolution? User:Amyroselove Yes! I have Pokemon Battle Revolution! I love that game! I like to do Pokemon Wi-Fi Battles! Do you have Wi-Fi? User:Amyroselove If it Works do you want to play it with me? I can tell you my friend code if you want to play with me. User:Amyroselove I have Pokemon Battle Revolution too. Would you like to trade friend codes? And, or be friends? I've been iching for a good battle for queit some time now. P.S. Amyroselove is my younger sister. User:Burnning Blaze YES! that sounds awesome! User:Amyroselove Nice page edits! so is it tonight or sunday night? My Friend Code is.. 3439-1029-9084 User:Amyroselove My friend code is 3997-3840-9214. User:Burnning Blaze O.k. I'll be joining you soon my brother is makeing his team right now. see you soon! User:Amyroselove I'm sorry I can't battle you tonight my sister got mad because she was playing a game on the Wii... But we can battle sunday night! maybe we can think of a time that we can battle. sound good? User:Amyroselove O.k that sounds Awesome! but I am sorry... User:Amyroselove Battle Revolution I sorry I couldn't battle tonight. I could battle you around 8:00 pm C.S.T. Does that sound okay? User:Burnning Blaze Don't worry You could always change the rules to All Lv. 50. User:Burnning Blaze P.S. Could I battle you more than once? I have at least four teams of Pokemon I want to use. I'll battle you! But after I eat dinner sound good? User:Amyroselove That was great! Those battles were great! I'm sorry about the first battle, It wasn't fair towards you. But how does your Deoxys know Dark void? Is it hacked? I got that shiny Celebi and Linoone from a friend. I've only ran across a shiny Graveler once, it was on my pokemon Pearl. I couldn't catch it before it used Self Destruct, was with Riley at the time and I was afraid his Lucario would kill it... It wish I could of caught it. Well, we should do this again! User:Burnning Blaze I like battle you it's fun! maybe next sunday night we can battle again! if you want. User:Amyroselove Oh Thank you! your a awesome battler too! you nicknamed your shaymin Sonic! that's cool! I like your shiny Pokemon! oh you know that level 100 Sceptile of mine he was not with me because he is on my Pokemon Sapphire. User:Amyroselove Images Please do not upload new images over older, in use images. It messes up the Pokedex articles. Just upload a new one. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 19:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, am Amyroselove's older sister, and I was wondering if you'd like to be friends. I have some really strong Pokemon, and I'd like to battle you on Pokemon Battle Revolution. (But i need to look up my friend code...) Love your Pokemon Sprites! User: SweetSophie19 Sorry. I hate to disappoint you, but my Pokemon games (for some strange reason) can't connect to Wi-Fi. It keeps saying that my Wi-Fi is not compatible with my DS. I'll try to look into the reason to why they will not connect. Until then, I can only battle on Pokemon Battle Revolution. Burnning Blaze Hi Yes, I can understand about being overloaded with school work. Here's my BR friend code, 1892-8500-7255 User: SweetSophie19 Hi Knight of White Fire! How's it going? I was wondering if you'd be avalible to battle me on Saturday. (Or Sunday, whenever is best!) I have an entire team of level 100s, but I can always battle on all level 50. (Besides, my other teams differ in level.) I'm really ooking forward to our match! Ps. Who is your favorite Gym Leader of all time? Mine was Lt. Surge! User: SweetSophie19 Sure, I can play BR in the evening. My favorite Elite Four Member would have to be Koga, he's a cool ninja! (Except, I don't like his Muk, it always avoids my Pokemons attacks!) My favortie Champion would also be Cynthia! I like it that she has different Pokemon, and not just one type. What are your favorite Pokemon games? Mine would had to have be Pokemon Platinum because it stars Giratina and Pokemon Crystal because it was my first ever Pokemon game! (And because it stars Suicune!) User: SweetSophie19 Pokemon battle revolution thumb|500px|right|This is not my video. I found this on Youtube.Hey you want to do a battle again? Tonight or tomorrow night around 7:00 pm C.S.T.? User:Burnning Blaze Top 5 Ledgendary Pokemon My top 5 legendary Pokemon would be these 1. Giratina 2. Kyogre 3. Lugia 4. Kyurem 5. Suicune But, I also like Manaphy, Shaymin, Mewtwo, Rayquaza and Articuno! (Is there some way I can get a Sprite of Giratina and Kyogre from Black and White?) User: SweetSophie19 Sorry about not being able to battle you last night, my folks wanted to use the tv my wii is hooked up to. I think that I will be able to battle you tonight around 8 O'Clock-ish. (Willing that they don't want to used the tv again!) By the way, thanks for giving me the web-site on where to download sprites. However, unfortunately, my computer can't download them. :( I don't like being an annoyance, but could you do me a favor and add a sprite of Giratina, Kyogre, Lumineon, Infernape, Lucario, Manaphy, Suicune and Blaziken to the wiki?( I can only get images offf the wiki.) Ps. Which of Ash's outfits was your favorite? I liked his Generation 1 outfit the best! Hoping to see later you in BR! User: SweetSophie19 I don't think I will be able to do BR after all... my folks want to watch a movie! (Even though I had already asked them if I could use the tv around 8!) I'll see if I'll still be able to battle or not, maybe around 9... If not,I guess I'll just have to battle you next weekend; I'm really ready to battle you! User: SweetSophie19 Aww, thanks! User: SweetSophie19 We can battle, but only right now! Can you do it? User: SweetSophie19 That was fun! I'm sorry that i had to cut out on the last battle, my dad was getting impatient. I thought it was kinda' funny when your Pokemon K.O.ed both my Pokemon! User: SweetSophie19 I thought you might like this! :) User: SweetSophie19 Misty was my favorite of Ash's friends. I was a bit Tomboy-ish myself when I was young; and I love water Pokemon! I can't wait to see your drawings! :) User: SweetSophie19 Ps. I'll be publishing a Zoroark on sketch star in a couple days, I'll send you it A.S.A.P.! (I'm not a member on Sketch star, so I can only publish 5 drawings a month...) This is one of my hand drawn pokemon pictures. Enjoy! :) User: SweetSophie19 Those are AWESOME pictures! I really like them! :) I'm glad you liked Sir Aaron and Lucario; Lucario and the Mystery of Mew was my favorite movie, too! User: SweetSophie19 Ps. Do you collect the Pokemon trading cards? I've got quite afew, but I still don't have 'em all! Zoroark Clffa.jpg Azurill.jpg Hey, I was wondering, if you're not busy, if we could have a quick battle? 'Cuz my sister and brother wanted to battle you last night, but never got the chance... Here you go, the promised Zoroark! User: SweetSophie19 Zoroark Picture Here ya' go! He really is the Illusion Pokemon, it took me 2 tries to get him up on this page! :) User:SweetSophie19 My brother is on BR now, he'd like to battle you first, if that's okay. User: SweetSophie19 I'm sorry, I didn't realize how long ago you sent the message or what time it was... Perhaps we can battle another time. Time flys when you're having fun! (Or not, we all know that homework isn't fun...) User: SweetSophie19 Igglybuff.png Dratini.jpg Hi Knight of White Fire! How are you doing? User: SweetSophie19 I'm doing great thanks! In answer to your question to what version I'm going to get, I'd have to say White! I like the starring Pokemon and plus, my brother and sister are both getting Black! Oh, did you know that GameStop is giving out premotional Celebis from now until Saturday? Be sure to get one, 'cause if you trade it over to Black or White, you'll be able to get a specail Zorua from the movie! Ps. my brother wanted me to ask you if you could battle him... he's wondering if you have a pass of pre-evolutionary pokemon... (Don't worry if you can't battle him; he'll understand.) User: SweetSophie19 Well... my bro' certainly thinks that I'm a message owl like Hedwig! He just remembered that he had homework! Thank you for telling me that the Celebi event is going on until Monday; I'm clearing out my trainer on my Soul Silver Version so I can have two Celebis. I'm glad that they finally made a dragon/fire like Reshiram, too. He's a real dragon, since he can breath fire! I hope you're doing well! User: SweetSophie19 I hope you like this! User: SweetSophie19 That's okay; I live in the U.S., so I won't miss out! :) User: SweetSophie19 Hi Knight of White Fire! There is nothing wrong with you likeing Shaymin; I like cool tough 'boy-ish' Pokemon like Giratina and Rayquaza! I really can't wait to see your picture! 48 hours until Black and White! I can't wait!! User: SweetSophie19 Those are sweet! I'm sorry that I hadn't realized earlier that you had put them on your profile. Do you mind if I add them to my gallery? (Of course I'll credit you for drawing them, I love collecting my friend's work!) Ps. I'm drawing a Darkrai and a Kyogre, hopefully I'll get them done! :) User: SweetSophie19 You can put my work on your page too, if you want to! As long as I get credit, of course! :) Oh, I was wondering, are you learning a foreign language? I have most of the Pokemon themes in German and French on my page if you're interested! User: SweetSophie19 Cool! I've been working on German for about a year now, so I can't speak much, but I just love to hear the Pokemon themes in German! Es ist sehr gut! :) User: SweetSophie19 Okay, talk more later! Gute Nacht! :) User: SweetSophie19 Hallo Knight of White Fire! Wie geht's? Das ist fur dich, ich hoffe das du liebe es! Have you ever been to bd's Mongolian grill? I just went there today, the food is okay, but I prefer pizza! :) User: SweetSophie19 Ps. Oh, I would like your Heart Gold/Soul Silver and your Black/White friend codes, but I'll have to try to hook my Ds up to Wi-Fi to obtain mine... My Ds is an older model, so I have issues when I try to hook it up... :( Oh my gosh! Black and White are coming out in less than 24 hours! I can't wait, I'm so excited!! I'll battle you on BR tomorrow! I just can't promise a time; I'll let you know when I can do it. (I can't do it in the morning, so it'd be around mid-afternoon or in the evening.) Hope to see you and talk with you soon! User: SweetSophie19 No way, you didn't get Black/White yet even though you pre-ordered? I'm not bragging but, I was lucky enough to get my White version today. it was the last one in stock, but they still had about five copies of Black. Oh, and speaking about pizza, I love Hawiian pizza! It's really good! Anyway. I think maybe I can battle soon; though we're having lunch/dinner right now. Maybe we can battle around six. I'll see if I can get back on the computer to talk again, if not, be sure to check the Battle with friends on BR every once in a while. Ps. White is really fun! I can't wait until I get my Zoroark! User: SweetSophie19 I could battle you after I eat, I'll send you a message when! I will be waiting for you on Pokemon Battle Revolution. hope to see you soon! User:SweetSophie19 Well, I guess i'd have to say I'm a little jealous of you, then! I'm only going to have white version! Oh well... No big deal. :) I only have one thing to say about the new game, it's fun, but very hard! Oh, and you won't be able to get Zoroark until after you beat the elite four, I'm afraid. You need to be able to migrate Celibi or one of the shinys. Ps. It's alright about not being able to battle last night; I believe I can battle on wednesday. My Kyogre is almost finished, maybe I'll have him up soon! User: SweetSophie19 Thanks for telling me about Zorua and Zoroark; thought that i'd have to complete the game without them! '' User: SweetSophie19 Hi Knight of White Fire! How are you doing? Did you finally get your copies of Black and White? If so, I hope you're enjoying it, if not, I hope you will enjoy it! Ps. I won't be able to battle you tonight, I'm sorry. But, we'll battle again soon! User: SweetSophie19 I'd give you my friend code, but I still have to convince my dad into letting me hook my Ds up to Wi-Fi. (The allow the Wii because they can 'keep an eye on' what i'm doing.) Didn't those team plama grunts make you mad when they kicked that poor munna? I felt so sorry for the poor thing! One good note, I got Zekrom! :) By the way, I can do battle revolution with you if you want! User: SweetSophie19 I hate all of the Team Plasma members except N. I feel so sorry for N, especailly since Ghetsis raised him to not understand humans; as N retains a child-like prespective on things, and he feels more comfortable around his Poke' friends than he does humans. It is Ghetsis's fault for this yet he has the nerve to call N a freak, when in fact he is the freak! By the way, could you please tell me where the three musketeers located? I really wanted to catch them, but I have'nt any idea to their whereabouts. Ps. Battling on the weekend is a okay with me. What do you have on your Black/White team? I have Serperior, Zoroark, Basculin, Sigilyph, Simipour and Zekrom. User: SweetSophie19 Hi, how are you? Thanks for telling me where they were! Did you get Kyurem yet? I did, but he wasted 34 ultra balls! I'll have to see about battling on BR tonight; if not tonight, I'll do it tomorrow, if that's cool with you. I've been delayed on my Kyogre, but I think I'll have him done by Monday or Tuseday. Ps. What other games do you have for the DS besides Pokemon? I have Final Fantasy, Mario and Sonic games. Do you like any of those titles? User: SweetSophie19 My Pokemon Team My Pokemon team, Lv. 81 Serperior named Amalrich, Lv. 84 Zoroark named Tina, Lv. 80 Zekrom named Spark, Lv. 78 Sigilyph named Valkyrie, Lv. 81 Basculin named Blueeye, and a Lv. 79 Simipour named Jules. (Three out of Six are after characters of mine, except Spark, Blueeye and Valkyrie.) I got them this high in level because Burrning Blaze and Amyroselove 'came to my world' and gave me a slip that would make my experince points go up faster. I trained for hours in the grass and I went to the Elite Four several times last night, when I was supposed to be sleeping; but I got to wrapped up in the game, I could'nt put it down! Oh, I'm not doing that again! By the way, do you nickname your Pokemon? I love to! User: SweetSophie19 I caught my Zekrom, Cobalion, and Virision in one Ulta Ball, so I don't really think it's bad you're bragging!:) if you want to nickname your pokemon, try getting a name that sounds like their pokemon name, or something to do with their element. You'll be a Pokemon naming pro in no time! User: SweetSophie19 I know we all hate team Plasma, but do have any teams you like? I like Team Rocket and Team Aqua! By the way, I've started a new blog post, if you're interested. User: SweetSophie19 Burnning Blaze wants you to talk to him on the Sonic Wiki. [[User:Bullet Francisco| Bullet Francisco ]]'' Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 22:06, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Ultimatum I havve a message from Burnning Blaze. He challenges you to a battle, and he wants to have it tonight. Must be a pokemon battle. Anyway, be there. This was a message from Burnning Blaze. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:33, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi! How are you doing? I just watched an old Western with my grandpa, and I got the idea for this! User: SweetSophie19 Kyogre Picture Those are good names for your Pokemon. :) Here's the Kyogre picture that's taken me a while. (I've been busy with other projects for school.) I draw realistic pictures in addition to anime, maybe I could show you them sometime. SweetSophie19 Ps. I'm giving you this a day early because I don't know if I'll be on tomorrow. Burnning Blaze I received the following from Burnning Blaze on another wiki. =HELP!!!http://sonic.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Hstar&action=edit&section=2Edit= I was doing alot of editing on Pokemon Wikia over the week and now all of the sudden I'm banned by some User named Ciencia Al Poder. I was never trying to "Inserting false information" I was only trying to help the wiki. If saying one of Emboar's colors is Black am I giving flase info? I would never lie about any infomation. I only made one mistake about saying a Pokemon was James's, but I didn't know how to delete it. Please help me. All that editing took me hours to do. I banned till June 13 of this year, maybe longer... Your friend, User:Burnning Blaze P.S. Please tell Knight of White Fire to talk to me on Sonic Wikia till this mess is worked out. I promised to battle him tonight. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 18:15, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I love your drawings! :) I hope you remembered to wear green, you don't want anyone to pinch you! (I had bought Amyroselove a shirt that says 'Pinch me and I'll Punch You!' I quote I tend to keep in mind in case I forget to wear green!) SweetSophie19 Knightofwhitefirebox.png 3444443232.png Anime Issues Just letting you know if you have any Anime Related Issues you know who to talk to! Whether it's Characters, Episodes or the Pocket Monsters themselves! If you have time maybe you could check out Project Anime! Leave a message on my talk page by clicking the section of my signature saying "Chief Editor of the Anime Department!" that will direct you to my talk page, at the top there's a red button saying "Leave a Message" click it and type your message, making your you state your subject which you can do by making a heading or typing in the Subject Box beneath your message and also make sure you sign the message using four tildes ~ or by clicking the signature button. I hope you'll take an interest in this wiki and perhaps visit some Anime Articles! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 13:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, would you like to become friends? [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Bullet Francisco ]]'' Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 21:53, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you have the shiny zorua or the excadrill? ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 12:05, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi, how are you doing? We'll have to do Battle Revolution again sometime! SweetSophie19 Animated Sprites You can just put this: Game Info Sprites |bwspr = |bwsprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = }} Black and White Animated Sprite Front (Pokemon_Front.gif) Black and White Shiny Sprite Front (Pokemon_BW_Shiny_Sprite.png) Black and White Sprite Back (Pokemon_Back.png) Black and White Shiny Sprite Back (Pokemon_BW_Shiny_Back.png) --- Type= Pokemon Type. First letter needs to be capitalized. Pokemon(sprite/image name)=Name of Pokemon. First letter needs to be capitalized. --- I noticed those images on pages. Put the Game Info below Apperance . Thanks! ANX219 21:33, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :) Hey, how are you doing Knight of White Fire? That's funny, I'm going to restart my White version. (After I ge it back from Burnning Blaze's friend whom is supposed to be getting me my Liberty Pass for my Victini; but it's been more than a week now!) Do you have any ideas of what anime I could draw on sketch star? I'm running out of them, and I don't want to draw the same thing all the time! Ps. I started a wiki about Sonic, and I wondered if you'd like to help me with it before I let anyone else know about it; it's a lot of work. (Of course, you can work on it when you have time.) Just let me kn ow if you're interested, and I'll send you a message on the wiki. User: SweetSophie19 (23:22, March 29, 2011 (UTC)) Hey, how are you doing? I've been really busy this past week. which Elite Four member from Unova is your favorite? I like Marshal and Shauntal. SweetSophie19 (19:27, April 6, 2011 (UTC)) Hey! Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while. I'd like to thank you and Bullet Francisco for helping me. How have you been? Do you want to battle me on Pokemon Battle Revolution this sunday? -Burnning Blaze P.S. I feel like a fool. I don't have Wi-Fi connection, I have LAN connection. That's why I can't connect my Black and White. Hi Hey, how have you been? I've been really busy with school work with all my tests and studying and what have you. I also have been applying for several summer jobs, but I haven't been able to get anything. I'm trying to save up so I can get a Ford Fiesta or a Volkswagen Bug, I still haven't mad up my mind on which one, though! I got some more Pokemon pictures to upload sometime; how are your pictures coming along? I hope to see them soon! :) You like Star Wars, right? I was wondering, which character do you like the most, and which Star Wars movie was your favorite? Sorry if this was a long message! :) SweetSophie19 (00:31, April 15, 2011 (UTC)) Princess Leah and Luke Skywalker are my my favorite characters; I do look sort of like Leah, but my hair isn't quite as long! As for the movies, I think a New Hope was my favorite. It seems a bit dull at home right now; Burnning Blaze went to camp over the weekend with his Boy Scout troop; I hope he's having fun! I never went camping, and I hope I never will! It doesn't sound that fun. Have you ever gone camping? SweetSophie19 (19:47, April 16, 2011 (UTC)) I'm sorry that you were picked on when you were a kid; it was the same way when I was little, I had no friends. I was a Girl Scout for a year, but it stunk; they only did stupid things like talk about shopping. No outdoor activities...So, maybe I should give camping a go sometime; don't get me wrong, I do like the outdoors, the plants and animals, but I hate the bugs! And I did stay at a cabin with my old youth group, but the cabin was more like a house; I don't count that as camping. Do you have any pets? I have a pet Betta fish named Jules and a Goldfish named Wei. Talk to you more later! Ps. Burnning Blaze and Amyroselove asked me to ask you if you could battle them on Battle Revolution tomorrow. SweetSophie19 (04:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC)) And don't worry how long a message is; i like talking to my friends. :) SweetSophie19 (04:27, April 17, 2011 (UTC)) Pokemon battle revolution I'll battle you around 8:00 pm E.S.T. -Burnning Blaze We had to get off, I'm sorry. Good battle; well have to do it again! I like your shiny pokemon! :) SweetSophie19 (02:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC)) That was great! Those battles were fun! Your Lugia is the coolest! It knows Shadow Force! The Darkrai you battled was Darkrai #3 (That wasn't the on and only Darkrai...) still needs to learn Dark Void, and that is why he was a pushover. Well I hope to battle you again! -Burnning Blaze Hey, Knight of White Fire! How are you doing? I hope you have a Happy Easter! :) SweetSophie19 (21:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC)) Nice to hear from you! :) It's alright; I've been busy with school as well and I just recovered from a cold that I've had. My Easter was pretty good, my family and I went to a church that had the Mass services in German! :) It's a historically German Church called Saint Joseph's, and it looks like it was from Germany; it's pretty neat! My family and I have been to German Mass at this church before (it's my parish), and they had it every fourth Sunday of the month, but recently they had to cut it back to only four times a year because of lack of attendance of people who understand German... :( The only bad thing about Easter was the fact I got sick and couldn't go visit anybody! Did you have any trouble figuring out what you wanted to study for college? I know that I should of figured this out a long time ago, but I haven't any idea about what I want to study... I figure I should probably study what I like, professonal writing, drawing, German and Japanese, but I don't know about what career I should pursue. Sorry if this was a long message! :) Ps. I just got my original White version team up to level 100! I've never gotten my entire team up that high before because I am not very patient. SweetSophie19 (20:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC)) I have thought about doing something like animating, too! You might like Sketch Star; it let's you make free animations! Here's a link to my page,http://www.miniclip.com/sketch-star/en/profile.php?id=27838761 Oh, and I'm on nonoba, a game website, and my name's Azure Dragon; here's a link to my page http://nonoba.com/azure-dragon If you're interested, we could talk on nonoba! SweetSophie19 (22:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC)) Hi, how are you? SweetSophie19 (18:16, May 4, 2011 (UTC)) How are you doing? I haven't heard from you in a while. Right after you read this could you send me a message? -Burnning Blaze P.S. I was wondering if you thought this music sounds "depressing'. SweetSophie19 says it does, but I don't get it. thumb|350px|right It's ok, I understand. I hope you have fun this Sunday! :) SweetSophie19 (23:24, May 11, 2011 (UTC))